BETA
BETA The B'eings of the '''E'xtra 'T'errestrial origin which is 'A'dversary of human race or BETA are a fictional extraterrestrial lifeform in the Muv-Luv computer games. Muv-Luv Unlimited and Alternative take place in alternate worlds where the BETA invaded Earth in 1973 after arriving on the Moon in 1967 and being spotted on Mars in 1958. By 2001, the world population is down to 1 billion people. When they first arrived in Japan in 1998, 36 million people were dead within a week. They vary greatly in size, the smallest identified strains (soldier-class) being around three metres tall, and the largest identified strains (fort-class) at over sixty metres tall. They cannot fly, and so shoot down anything that does, rendering aircraft useless and making evacuation a lot more difficult. Their very existence is shrouded in mystery. All that mankind knows of them during Unlimited and at the start of Alternative is that they are (obviously) hostile, are carbon-based lifeforms (this was discovered when specimens were examined in Alternative 2), and don't consider humans to be living beings (this was found out through Soviet psychics' readings in Alternative 3). We find out more about the BETA from Takeru's conversation with the Superior (上位存在, Jouisonzai, also referred to as "Target A"/あ号標的, A-gou hyouteki) at the end of Alternative. They do not consider humans to be life-forms because we are carbon-based- They do not consider themselves to be life-forms, as they are actually biological weapons created by a being known only as the "Creator" (創造主 Souzoushu), a silicon-based life-form, and so only consider silicon-based entities to be life-forms (the superior states that it is impossible for carbon-based life-forms to occur naturally). They consider humans to be resources to be recycled. Also, there are apparently at least 10^37 BETA scattered throughout the universe. From what the Superior says, it sounds like this refers to the number of BETA, but Takeru takes it to refer to the number of Superiors; if it is indeed the latter, and each Superior has a number of BETA under it equal to that of Earth's, that would mean there are probably around 10^37+10^37x7^10 to 10^37+10^37x9^10 BETA in existence. They have been likened to the space monsters of Top wo Nerae! (and to a lesser extent, the Buff Clan of Ideon)- Their biggest strength is in their numbers and capability for a battle of attrition, and they are notable for being incredibly ugly in apperance. Types of BETA Identified Strains Mankind has identified seven strains of BETA. Ultimately, these are only what have been identified, and there are (probably many) more. Laser-class BETA Luxcius: Duo oculus "Lux" At 3 metres tall, the Laser-class BETA are some of the smaller anti-TSF units the BETA field, and are lightly armored to the extent where they can be easily taken down with 36mm cannons. Their giant eyes fire lasers that are effective against targets of up to height 10000 metres and range 30000 metres from the where the Laser-class stands. With the capability to track targets from 380000 metres away, 12 seconds in-between each shot and a perfect record of never hitting allied BETA strains in a crossfire, the Laser-class played an instrumental role in shutting down mankind's air superiority on the field of battle. Heavy laser-class BETA Magnus Luxcius: Unioculus "Magnus Lux" Towering over the Laser-class at 21.0 metres tall (excluding the cooling wings), the Heavy Laser-class is a larger strain with firepower to match. Their large size affords them some protection against 36mm cannon fire, necessating the use of 120mm cannons for quicker kills. Their giant eyes fire lasers effective against targets of up to height 500 metres and range of ever 100000 metres with 36 seconds in-between shots, and they share the distinction of never hitting allies in the crossfire. Grappler-class BETA Rrabidusius: Bracchium acutas "Medium" The Grappler-class measures 12 metres tall and is armed with two extremely tough forearms, with hardness 15 on the Mohs scale, which they use to batter enemies to death. While not particularly fast, the Grappler-class is considerably mobile and is the BETA's main force in battles against mechanized infantry and TSFs. Destroyer-class BETA Impestusis: Arma duras "Ruitare" At 16 metres tall, the Destroyer-class is the second strain of the BETA's main force against mankind's mechanized forces. They have extremely tough armour, with hardness 15 on the Mohs scale in front. As such, even 120mm cannons are useless on them. The armour on their foreheads is used as weapons when they ram into enemies, and such attacks are more powerful than the Mediums' arms', as the Ruitare can reach running speeds of up to 170km/h. However, their speed prevents them from turning quickly, giving pilots who manage to maneuver out of the way an easy kill; even 36mm cannons work if the Destroyer-class is shot at from behind. Fort-class BETA Pergrandium: tria corpus "Gravis" Towering above most things on the battlefield, the Fort-class at 66.0 metres tall is the largest of the seven main strains; because of their large size, a TSF would require 120mm cannons or close-combat weapons to cut these behemoths down to size, with the next option being battleship cannons. Their attacks with their ten legs are extremely powerful, and can easily stab through or bash a TSF into pieces with one hit. Each also has a 50-metre long tentacle attached to its rear end, with a Mohs 15 stinger on the end which secretes an extremely strong acid; the stinger can be launched as a projectile for a short distance, and has been known to destroy even naval warships. They can also carry several smaller BETA of varying strains inside them. Tank-class BETA Manderium: Ungulam crus "Equus pedis" The Tank-class BETA is the third smallest strain, measuring at 2.8 metres tall. Infantry weapons are effective against them, but while it is lightly armored and classified as an anti-infantry unit, the Tank-class has gained notoriety as the smallest anti-TSF the BETA have; their powerful mouths can bite through a TSF's armor, allowing the BETA to get at the human pilot inside. Warrior-class BETA Agilisis: Naris prolix "Barrus naris" At 2.5 meters tall, the Warrior-class is one of the smaller strains of BETA, intended for anti-personnel roles and ineffective against TSFs. As they are extremely lightly armoured, even handguns and rifles are effective on them. However, it is hard to actually hit them due to their agility, and once close their trunk-like arm has enough strength to easily pull a man's head off. Soldier-class BETA Venarius: Caput grande "Venator" Standing at 2.3 meters tall, the Soldier-class is the smallest strain of BETA encountered on Earth. The Venator is solely anti-personnel and ineffective against both TSFs and mechanized infantry, with arm strength several times that of an average human's. It has been confirmed that they are made from recycled organic materials (i.e.- humans who were captured or eaten), but it is not specified if that applies to just this strain or to all BETA. Unidentified Strains 'The Superior '("上位存在"/"joui sonzai") Known to mankind as Operation Ouka's "Target A" (あ号標的, A-gou hyouteki) Also referred to as the Original Hive's core. The Original Hive's hive reactor, residing in the great area surrounded by four halls. Commands all BETA forces on Earth. Refers to itself as, a "superior existence" (literal translation of "上位存在"), and to the lower BETA as "existences" ("存在", "sonzai"). '''Reactor ("反応炉") The hive reactors, actually another strain of BETA. One is found in each hive's hall. Recharges the various lower BETA strains' energy. Acts as a life support system for captured carbon-based life-forms. Relay orders from the superior. 'Barrier '("隔壁"/"kakuheki") Like the hive reactors, also actually another strain of BETA. Large organic gates sealing off entry from the Original Hive's halls to the core. Extremely big, allowing even the Susanoo #4 to pass through easily. 'Carrier-type' As it is an unconfirmed strain, there is no official name. A single, massive 170-metre specimen appeared inside the Original Hive during Operation Ouka, carrying an extremely large amount of smaller BETA inside it. Its sound signature was identical to that of whenever the BETA were moving deep underground, which suggests that one of them is used whenever they do so. Its current official name is "unconfirmed large strain" ("未確認大型種"/"mikakunin oogata-shu"). Two Carrier-type BETA make an apperance at the end of The Day After 01; one retreats, while the other is destroyed in combat by the use of an S-11 Device. 'The Creator' ("創造主"/"souzoushu") The intelligent lifeform which created the BETA. A silicon-based life-form. Technically not a BETA. Combat Doctrine As an alien force created for mining and not combat, the BETA are terribly unimaginative with their tactics, centering around total dominance and breaking enemy lines from the front. What allows them to not just stand toe-to-toe with humanity, but to actually dominate them, however, are the Laser-class and Heavy-Laser class BETA, which closes the skies to all opposing armies but for the fact their their lasers can instantly destroy hostile aircraft, and the fact that a typical low-threat BETA encounter would usually number several dozen Grappler-, Tank- and Destroyer-class; in addition, there is no real way to detect a BETA offensive from far off, and the best defence is to have pilots being able to respond quickly and effeciently to a sudden incursion. During an offensive push by the BETA, expect to see several hundreds to tens of thousands of Tank-, Grappler- and Destroyer-class, as well several Fort-class and dozens if not hundreds of Laser/Heavy-Laser-class BETA in the mix as well. The BETA are usually commanded by the Superior, a BETA strain best described as a "biological quantum computer". This is the one true threat to victory in any engagement; the BETA in general can be lured into traps or defeated with clever use of tactics, but when led by a Superior, the BETA become noticably smarter, to the extent where it understands the concepts of human tactics and will create ways to counter them. Some basic tactics used by the BETA include tunneling from underground, often surprising defending forces from the rear, or from another front, creating opportunities for overconfident pilots to get trapped in a pincer maneuver. Often the main issue with combating BETA in any prolonged engagement is the threat of running out of ammunition; close-quarters combat is viable, but not encouraged unless as a last-ditch measure. BETA Hives The BETA's bases are called "hives". The parts above ground are called "monuments", while the massive underground parts (which include sprawling tunnels spreading around in all directions) are called "stabs". Hives are classified into different phases according to their size. The largest hive on Earth is the Original Hive, a phase six hive, while the largest hive confirmed by mankind is a phase nine hive on Mars. There are no hives below phase six on Mars. There are also numerous hives on the moon. Phase 1 Gates and the main shaft are constructed. Phase 2 The main hall and drifts are constructed, and the monument is made bigger. Phase 3 The monument is at 100 metres. The main shaft reaches 700 metres, and the drifts extend for 4 kilometres. Phase 4 The monument is at 300 metres. The main shaft reaches 1200 metres, and the drifts extend for 10 kilometres. Phase 5 The monument is at 600 metres. The main shaft reaches 2000 metres, and the drifts extend for 30 kilometres. Once a hive reaches phase 5, it can launch shuttle-like objects up into space. Mankind has been unable to determine just what those objects are, and can only tell from the trajectory that their destination is outside the solar system. It is revealed by the Superior that said objects contain resources. Phase 6 The monument is at 1000 metres. The main shaft reaches 4000 metres, and the drifts extend for 100 kilometres. Important information The BETA, because of their phallic/ugly nature, have spawned a number of humorous/morbid/odd/a combo of all three fanart and references; the fandom in general provides us with an unending stream of hilarious art, and phrases like "CHOMP" have become an accepted expression in the English-speaking community in general. A small group of people have been known to use "Double BETA" as a hilarious insult, in the vein of another similar method of making light of an opponents's humanity. BETA are not pretty cool guys, they will eat your waifus and are not, under any circumstance, af raid of anything. Category: Spoilers Category:Setting Category:Alternative Category:Unlimited